HnB
by Loner by choice
Summary: Hikigaya hachiman, a former member of GoM, left the group and is now studying in chiba . But his past is now coming to find him again . Will this change the relationship between the members of service club. well I suck at summary, so sorry.
1. An unlikely turn of events

"We are going to bring him back to our team"one said.

"Yaa I am so excited to have a match against him" Replied other.

"I don't like him, we are not at all compatible" said the 3rd guy.

"So anyone know where he lives now?" Asked the forth guy.

"Guys I don't think we should do this , he ordered us to stay away from him".5th guy said

" I know but I want him in our team or I should say we need him now more than ever"said the first guy with a calm but commanding voice.

"We are coming for you Hikigay-kun"

(8man POV)

It is just a normal day in our club.

As usual I was reading my Light novel, the big booby girl was doing something with her mobile while taking about something with the flat chested girl, who was sometimes replying her while reading the book in her hand.

Sometimes I just imagine when Yuhigahama with her gigantic balloons hug our pimple sized Yukinoshita , won't she feel a bit of jelousy ? Well I won't ever get to know about this.Nobody else can tell me and I don't have a death wish to ask the ice queen directly.

"Hikigaya-kun the way you are looking at us its making me fear for my chastity" suddenly yukinoshita said

Oh I didn't realise I was staring those two while comparing their boob's sizes

'Instead of worrying about your chastity you should worry about you chest, what if they remained peanut sized forever'I thought in my mind.

Both the girls where looking me with a look half filled with surprise and half with disgust.

Did I said it out aloud . Shit damit.I better finish what I started , well I am going to die any way so better get everything out so I can die without any regrets.

"What I meant to say is that there should be something to stare at Yukinoshita.So you better cut your chastity crap. Yuhigahama is a totally different case though so she can shout about her chastity and all but you Yukinoshita need to grow something before doing all this ." Now they can kill me , I have NO regrets now.

They both covered there chest and started glaring me with ice queen glare containing only disgust and anger but our airhead had a slinght taint of red on her cheeks while glaring.

They were about to destroy me when suddenly there was a knock on the door.Thank god , thank you very much for saving me .

After composing herself she asked them to come in.

Three guy came in, all the three were tall atleast taller than me.

Then the three wished us "good afternoon "

We all replied "good afternoon".

"Is this the service club" asked the guy in the centre.

"Yep Takao-kun" replied the airhead.

"Oh Yuhigahama-san , how are you?" Takao guy said.

"Good"

"So you came in with a request I guess. How can we help you" said the ice queen.

"Yaa we needed your help" said Takao guy.

"First lets start by introducing our selves. I am Yukinoshita Yukino, the girl beside me is Yuhigahama Yui and you can ignore the guy." Said flat chested witch.

"Oi , Yukinoshita stop treating me like a pest "

"You are not?" She asked while tilting her head.

Well that would have been cute if you wouldn't have called me a pest.

"Oh so you are mad because I just stated the truth right on your face. No need to run from the fact Yukinoshita, just accept that you are a flat chested witch"I said while smirking.

Now she is pissed.

But before she can retort Yuhigahama stopped her.

"Guy we got a request here so we should focus on that . You can continue Takao kun"

"Well so let us introduce ourself, I am Takao Shin, captain of basketball team. The guy on my Right is Takeda Taisuke and the guy on my left is Fukuda Hiroshi."

"So what's your request" asked the ice queen.

"See we usally practice in the court in Shinsuke park during weekends as it is close to houses of everyone in the club.

But this Sunday a group of deliquescent came and rout us out of the court . When we protested against it they started to fight but was stopped by their leader. He then challenged to a basket ball match next Saturday , where the winner will retain the right to play in the park. But our team is not strong enough to beat them..." After this he went silent.

I was lost in my thought ever since I heard the word basketball.

"Hikigaya-kun what is your opinion about the request" asked Yukinoshita.

"Sorry we cannot accept your request. As it is something that happened beyond school premises" I haven't heard the request properly but if it is related to basketball I am not accepting it.

"Who gave you the right to reject a request Hikigaya-kun."

"Well take the request if you want but I am not helping you for this one then"

"Why this sudden rejection Hikki"

"I don't want to talk about this" man that came out harsher than I wanted it to be.

After that I again lost in thoughts.

Now someone was shaking my body

"Hikki you got a call" said Yuhigahama

"Oh"

It was komachi on the call.

"Hello"

[Onii-chan I heard you rejected a request from Yui-san and Yukino-san]

"What the f...how you got to know"

[I have my own special sources, you know]

"Whatever, what you want from me ?"

[I don't know what the request is nor I know you reason to refuse them, but you are going to help them onii-chan]

"What if I reject your request as well"

[If you reject then Three things will happen:-

One, I will be angry with you

Two,you won't get dinner for the entire week

And third, you will lose a lot of Hachiman points]

Man this is getting tiresome.But I know my sister won't let me be hungry for a entire week , I am sure ...correct? She won't ...yaa she won't ?

[But I know it will not come to that because you will never reject a request from your cute little imoto cause you are my sweet oniii-channn~]

There it is ,the final blow , the final nail in the coffin. Now I won't be able to reject her. Shit she always uses or rather misuses my love for her. Damit.

"Okay , I will see what I can do"

[Thank you onii-chan , I love you]

Then she hung up the call.

Then I looked with a side glance to my clubmates , both were holding there mobiles and had a smile on there face.

I made the deadliest glare I can and turned toward them

"Who called her?" Was my simple question with a murderous tone.

Both the girl were scared as hell and as soon as I asked the question they both pointed towards the other.

"Let it be" I said with a smile.Ohoo I love the fear in their eyes. Awesome I was able to scare the ice queen.Then my next target is you ,Yukinoshita Haruno. Wait for me I will scare a crap out of you.

"So what's your request " I asked Takao guy.

"We are challenged by group of deliquescent for a basketball match this Saturday and our Ace is injured now , so we need you help to beat them " Takao said.

"I will accept your request but I will be the only one helping. Yukinoshita and Yuhigahama will not be a part of this."

"Hikigaya-kun/Hikki what are you saying" both the ladies raised their doubt .

"Yaa I will do it alone so if this is acceptable then okay otherwise I won't be a part of this request"

There was a moment of silence in the room. They both tried to asked what am I planning with their eyes. I replied that everything will be fine just leave it to me.

"Okay Hikigaya-kun if this is what you want then so be it. But promise you won't do anything reckless this time" said Yukinoshita after thinking about the proposal for some time .

"I promise"

"Now I need to talk to them alone , so I will be leaving with them,bye"

Me and the basketball team boys left the clubroom.

"So I can promise you the victory if you follow these three points"

There was a look of doubt on face but they agreed anyways.

"Good

So First , you won't go to the girl for any help regarding this request

Second , you will be practicing only passing or more accurately receiving the pass till Thursday and I will join the practice only on Friday .

Third , you won't tell anyone about what happened in the match

So if these three points are acceptable you can start practicing for the match"

"Okay " all the three replied simultaneously.

It was Saturday, the day of the match and we were in the court. And if anyone is confused then I must tell you that this 'we' includes me also.Yes I am playing in the match , it have been long since I played but I think I can manage.

"Hey you pigs you think you can beat us by just adding that creep in your team" said one of the deliquescent.

Man being called a creep by a deliquescent really hurts.

"That we will see.

So let's begin the match ,shall we"I dragged the 'shall we' part just to look cool.

(????? POV)

I was passing thround Shinsuke park when I saw Hikigaya-kun along with many boys in the basketball court.

I thought of calling him but then I saw a faint smirk on Hikigaya-kun's face.

Ohoo this is going to be interesting, I know that kind of smirks.

Thus I hide myself near the court to witness what's going to transpire.

A/N: this is my first attempt at writing anything so I apologise for any mistake in the story.

First KnB character will make its entry in the next chapter .


	2. Kagami-Himuro vs Hikigaya

(Kagami's PoV)

Alex came back from US to visit us again, by us I mean me and Himuro. This time she wanted to visit different places in Japan . So here we are in Chiba acting (forced) as a guide for Alex.

As we were passing near a park ,I saw some boys playing basketball.But more then playing it was looking like a one sided fucking. As one of the team were continuously scoring and other team players were totally confused .

"You see the player over there I get a very strange vibe from that guy"said Alex

" Yaa even I am feeling that he isnt a normal player like he is showing "Himuro replied.

" He is definitely a far better player than he is showing"I replied.

"Well its looking like there isn't any need for him to play at his full potential . He is already dictating the game without it" Alex said.

"His playing style closely resembles to that of Kuroko, isn't it?" Himuro said while carefully examining that player.

"Well its more like Kuroko Is playing while stratergising like Akashi." I said after have a good look at his playing .

"Well the opposition is totally confused and frustrated.Who will not be while playing against a player with such a low court presence" Alex said

She is definately interested in this guy.

"Seriously , by the time they will get to know what hit them the match will be long over." It was Himuro turn to comment.

"Well it takes a lot of concenyration to detect such a game play and for the player of their level it is almost impossible ." I said remembering all my matches against Kuroko.

It surely is fustrsting when you are at the receiving side.

"So guys wanna play" suggest Alex.

"This doesn't concern us , so we should better continue our Chiba site seeing program" Retorted Himuro.

"This guy is no ordinary player kiddo , I want to see what is his true potential ." was Alex's reply

"Well the game is reaching half time , so there is no better time than to join now" I said to both of them .

Then we went to the losing team's captain and said that we will play for them . We even promised a guaranteed victory to them.

No matter how good that player is. He definately can't beat me and Himuro alone,even if we are playing casually.

(???? PoV)

Game have been stopped as it is half time and I must tell you I haven't seen anything like this before.

To normal eye it is almost impossible to notice Hikigaya-kun doing anything or even being on the court for that matter. But as I was focusing only on him I could see what he did. This whole time he was in control of the match. The way he was intercepting the opposition pass and directing to his team mates was spectacular. I am pretty sure opposition still don't know what's happening in the match.

If it continues like this it will be a one sided match.

I just can't belive that a guy who tries to act like a loner and a lazy bum is such a good player.

Just who are you Hikigaya-kun.

(8man PoV)

Me and the basketball team were standing near the court in a circle with me giving instructions and they listening.

"So for the first 2 minutes of the match you all will play as you like and ignore me for that period.

After two minutes we will start our counter attack. As for defence we will go with man to man marking but change your marking every 10 second. For attack there is no particular plan, just be ready to receive some passes and do not miss any chance to score. Understood" I explained my plan to the team.

"Okay" the whole team replied.

"If some unexpected things happens we will deal with it when the time comes, okay. Remember to ignore me for the first two minutes. Let's kick some asses today"

The match started and as I explained to them they played how they wanted to and ignored me.

'Time to activate Stealth-hikki'I said to myself.

In the first two minutes of the match I did nothing but to see how the match went. Gonna suppress my presence as much as I can.

The opposition was a little stronger than our team. At the end of 2 minutes the score was 4-0 in their favour.

Time to begin the counter attack.

I clapped my hand to signal them to start the counter attack and they followed.

We started our man to man marking with player changing mark every 10 sec. It has two benefit first the opposition don't have any extraordinary player so when it comes to one on one with no option to pass they will slow down . Second it provides the best condition for my stealth-hikki to function.

Their movements were easy to predict, their passes were straight with not much force behind it.

All was in my favor. So I started interjecting their passes and directing it to my teammates. It was a cake walk for me. I have reduced my presence to such a degree that not a single member of opposition was able to detect me before I interjected their pass or steal the ball from them .

For my team mates they were the same, even they cannot detect me. But as they trained for 4 days continuously to receive passes the reflexively caught all the passes I directed towards them.

Everything was going according to plan. Even before the opposition were able to find what hit them it was half time.

Due to my stealth passes and better than them defence the score was in our favor.

It was 30-4. Yep they weren't able to score a single point after we started our counter attack .

Now only 24 minutes where left in the match so I think they can manage from here on without me. I called the captain and said I will be on the bench for rest of the match and that they can easily hold off for 24 minute with that lead.

Then I noticed something on that deliquescent's side , there was a red haired and a black haired guy talking to them along with a blonde haired women behind them.

Blonde and busty gets me lusty ,my inner demon said but I slapped myself to eject all these thought from my brain.

And started to focus on what they were talking about. I couldn't hear anything but from the look of the scene it seems they are making some deal. Wtf is happening and why I am feeling that those there are no ordinary people. I always had a sense to measure the capabilities of other people especially in basketball and from what I am feeling they a definitely better than an average player.

They finished talking and the trio started walking toward me. Fuck what I did to them? are they approaching me because they heard my comment about the blonde? Sorry I didn't meant to say all this , its my teenage harmones' fault not mine , please don't hit me. I started apologising in my mind.

As they approach me the blonde started to talk that to in English " We are looking forward to play against you kid, and I hope this time you play at your full potential."

I was shocked when I heard what she said. Yep I understand English thanks to all those English movie I saw and I can even manage to talk in English, just a bit.

"Uhmm , sorry to disappoint you but I won't be playing in the second half" I replied in English.

"What , why?" Asked the red haired guy

"Well I will be taking some rest now" was my reply.

"Is that so , no problem we will force you to play against us" Red haired guy said in a voice which was challenging me.

I didn't replied to them.

They boys started to leave and the woman sat beside me.

Just before leaving the red haired guy said " Your style will not work against me, I play with the guy ,you learned the style from."

Learned , style , wtf this guy is talking about.

"So from where you learned your style"

asked the blonde.

"From no one" was my simple reply. No need to drag the conversation any further.

"Just so you know , you are good but those two there are totally adapted against you style. Well they play against they the superior version regularly.

Superior version.My style . What is she talking about.

" I see" I replied ending our little chat.

The 3rd quarter started with me sitting on the bench and the two new guys playing for the opposite team.

Then began the destruction of my team.

Those two were extremely skilled players and my team had no chance in fornt of them

It was clearly visible that those two were holding back but the skill difference was just too large for my team to protect their lead and in just 12 min our lead was gone. The score was now 30-32 in their favor.

They definetly held back and they didn't scored more basket just to provoke me.

I think I have to join the match again. First I promised my club mates that I will complete this request and second, I have seen the basketball team practice day and night for this match. Third they put their faith in me and did every thing I said then to do, I even promised them a guaranteed victory if they follow what I said.

So by seeing their level I doubt my pervious plan will work on then and they even said than they knew about my technique. I doubt they were lying about that.

Time to change the plan and set new condition for me to help them.

"Hey cap come here for a sec and bring the whole team with you"

The captain arrived along with the whole team . They were surely in panic. Plus all were looking at me with expectation and belief . A believe that I have a plan to save their beloved court. What a drag.

"So we can still win this match. I will be substituting myself back in the court for the fourth quarter. But I have some condition before we move on to discuss our plan.

First, you won't tell anyone that I study in your school and if they ask tell them I am some stranger who met you and decided to help.

Second,after the match you won't come back to me for anything related to basketball"

"Affirmative " they said like soldiers.

"Next let's discuss some plans. You leave those two new guys to me and focus on remaining 3 player.

..." I continued telling them my plan and all they did was shake there head in affirmation.

The fourth quarter started , I have 12 min to win this.

'Let's start' I said to myself.

It was our team's turn to start so we did.

I don't remember players' name so I just call them by there jersey number .

3 passed it to 7 , who dribbled for some time before passing to cap.

Just like before they were ignoring me. The cap tried to pass it to 11 but I came between the pass and started to raise my right hand to direct it to 7 which ran near opposition basket and was in scoring position.

But suddenly both Red and black haired boys blocked gap from where I was about to pass to 7.

"We are not allowing you this time" said red haired guy.

"We have been handling the superior version for a long time.You will not be able to pass this time" black haired guy said with a air of superiority surrounding him.

"Like hell I will" was my simple reply as I stopped my right hand which was in air.

An shhhhh...

I caught the ball with my left hand and started to dribble .

You underestimated me buudy I thought as I dribble passed the red head from his right and the black haired guy ,who was two step behind red one ,from his left.

My speed was fast enough to take them by surprise and before they can even react I was near their basket and just throwed the ball into it. Score was level 32-32.

Well it used to happen with me all the time as I was usually passing the ball many thought that I can't dribble properly.Big mistake. My real strength isn't passing, its the control over the ball.

My speed was good enough to pass any average player before the can react and if I added the element of suprise I can dribble past any freaking player.

Both the new comers and the woman with them have an awe expression on their face.

Didn't expect me to dribble, punks.

I started walking to my side for defence but the red head caught my shoulder .

"What?" I asked with a irritated expression.

"Who are ...you?" Was all that guy can manage.

I broke free from his hand and started walking without answering him.

Now its was there turn for a counter and as I expected of them , they took there revenge with that counter. They were dribbling super fast and passed me, I was able to react but as I was closing the distance between me and the red haired guy he passed the ball to the other guy and a dunk.

Ohho so a dunk huh.

Score:32-34

Now its my turn fuckers.

I started to dribble the ball left, right , dribble it from between my legs and around my body. I did everything to confuse the black haired guy.

"If this is all you can manage then you will never be able to cross me" he said

"Want me to speed up things, well as you wish ." I said

I increased my speed to atleast twice that of before.

The guy had it hard to keep up with me , I know this guy can be faster then he is now but due to his clothing and the surprise that I can dribble faster than before slowed him considerably.

The red head came for his support when he saw that I will crossvthat black haired guy any time soon.

Just what I wanted.

As both of them where trying to block me I went with the ball near the black haired , bounced the ball hard enough to raise it to his shoulder level on his right. I went to catch the ball again. Both there eyes were fixed on the ball thus they notice that I will push the ball between them to create an opening. Both of them started closing the gap between them , thinking that they know what I was about to do. Alas , it won't be that easy to figure me out chumps.

"If you cover your left eye with hair how you gonna see whats going on your left huh?" Was my simple question that got both of them confused.

Boom

Instead of pushing the ball between them I just rotated my wrist a bit and passed the ball to the cap who was in left of the black haired guy.

As soon as I passed the ball, leaving behind both of them dumb folded, I ran forward from the right of red head .

As I have instructed cap as part of plan , he quickly passed the ball back to me and shuuuush another basket.

Score :34-34.

Well they surely wouldn't have expected a low class player to have such a ball control, so it worked in my favour.

The match continued in similar fashion with them scoring continuously and me using the 4 on 3 advantage we have with normal player to my gain and getting back the points.

It was the last 20 second of the game ,the score was 44-44 and the ball was with one of the deliquescent. Then that deliquescent did something stupid. I think he got bored by seeing me and the two new boys handling the ball for most part of 4th quarter that he began dribbling towards my basket thinking of finishing the game with his own hands.

Big mistake .

I sprinted toward the guy and it didn't even took me even 1 second to get the ball from him.

I started running with the Ball toward the basket. But what awaited me were those two bastard, the one who ruined my plan for a easy match.

They were standing covering the whole region behind the 3-pointer line. Fuc... them , I highly doubt my skill for a long range shot so I have to get near the basket.

I started dribbling and I enter the restricted arc. They didn't attack me instead they were standing there waiting for me to get close.

I didn't have much time left, all I got was something around 10 second .

I started dribbling faster than I have till now in the match.

I still don't want to go all out and I even haven't played basketball for ages so I don't think I can control the ball at max.

I tried to dribble from the right but was blocked by the red haired guy and on the left was the black haired guy.

I could have definitely score if I shooted from this point but I was sure the will block me.

Damit it .

The ball was in my right hand so I thought of moving it to my left from behind my back and then cross the red head to score.

I shifted my left foot a little to get in perfect position to perform this maneuver.

But as if he is reading my mind the red guy shifted to his right (and my left). Okay no problem I will just flick the ball to my right with my left hand and move close to the basket to score. But there on my right was standing the black haired guy like a reaper.

What can I do now , damit .

I think the match will end in a draw. Atlest it is better than losing.

But I promised them that they will win .

Okay here goes nothing.

So instead of flicking the ball to my right I flicked the ball upwards with my left hand.

It was like the time has been stopped. Red guy was still bent to stop my exit from his left .

Black one was standing a step behind red one waiting to block me if I come in his direction.

The ball was slowly moving upwards and was directly above my head, so I jumped catching the ball in mid air then I just aimed and throwed it towards basket.

Suuuushshhhhh

Suuuushshhh

There was a chill in the flowing wind. As the ball flew closer to the basket.

Every one just held there breath and were watching the ball .

Annnnnnd swishhhh

I scored the basket. Score 46-44 we won.

(Kagami PoV)

Me and Himuro saw the ball flying toward the basket and as you have expected it went in.

The whistle was blown , a buzzer beater huh .

As the whistle was blown both of us just fell on the ground. We were lying on the court for some time before Alex came to us as pulled us up.

"Just who was that guy. Never expected such a player to remain unknown to the world" Alex said.

I looked around for that guy but he was nowhere to be seen.

"First of all where is that guy?" I asked in a hurried tone.

"Huh"

"Huh"

Both Alex and Himuro looked around for that guy and even they couldn't find him.

"Let's ask his teammates , they might know something about him"Himuro suggested.

" Hey ,where is that guy who wasn't wearing the jersey in you team"I asked one of the guys.

"I think he went home" he replied looking a bit confused.

"Do you know what's his name or where he lives?" Asked Alex.

"No we met just 5 min before the match and he didn't told us anything about himself"the guy replied.

"Don't lie to us Buddy , how can you allow someone to play with you without knowing his name." I said in a angry tone.

"Seriously I don't know him" was his reply.

"Leave it Kagami that guy seriously don't know"

"Maybe we can see him around while roaming in Chiba"

Replied Himuro and Alex.

I left out a sigh and relaxed. How can a player of such caliber be hidden like this.

Well maybe we can meet again soon.

"I think I should tell Kuroko about this"

I took out my mobile and called Kuroko.

[Hello]

"Hello Kuroko, its Kagami"

[Kagami-kun , how is your trip going]

"Leave all that Kuroko, I just met a awesome player here in Chiba.

[Awesome?]

" Yaa, that guy was totally awesome. He just defeated me and Himuro single handedly "

[Defeated you and Himuro-san that too alone?]

"Yes"

[Hello Kagami]

"Huh, Akashi ?? Why are you on the call]

[Kagami can you describe that player for me?]

(8man PoV)

Currently I was in a a cafe resting after that tiresome match.

Then I saw the cafe gate moving and so entered a demon in the cafe .

" O Hikigaya-kun"

Man this day is getting worse by the second .

A/N:- I was feeling a bit sleepy while uploading this chapter so therr might be a lot of mistakes .

I will try to rectify them as soon as I can.

The next chapter will have Kagami/Akashi and Hikigaya/Haruno conversation.


	3. Build up

(8man POV)

Man that match took a lot from me. So here I am in a cafe near the court resting.

But as expected god is against me and the door of cafe opened. In came was the Lady devil Yukinoshita Haruno.

"O Hikigaya-kun, it has been a while" she said while walking towards me.

"I think I am done here, if you excuse me now" I tried to escape.

"Don't you dare leave your seat" she said what most think is a sweet tone but I know it was a threat.

"Okay..y" I replied in a scared tone

"Can I sit here"

"Will you not , if I say no"

"Nah I will sit anyway"

As expected.

"Its a surprise seeing you here"

"And why is that"

"Well you are a lazy guy who tends to stay at home during weekends, plus this place is quite far from your home"

This lady knows me man, I can't fool her.

"Well I can't reject a request from my sister"

Not gonna give you any more information.

"And what that request might be"

"Not gonna tell you the personal things between siblings"

"O come on , you can tell your onee-san"She said while moving her finger on my cheeks

Man this is bad. I better give her what she wants.

"She wants some novel which are only available in a shop, which is somewhere close to this Cafe."

"O is that so"

"Then you got the novels"

"Nah couldn't find the shop"

"Maybe i can help"

"Maybe next time, I am too tired to go and buy those novels."

"When you say so, even I wonder why are sweating. Were you playing basketball or something"

That caught me off guard. But I was able to maintain my composure.

"Why I will do something that tiring. Well as for sweating, I was roaming around this area on a bicycle in the search of that shop."

"O that's a satisfactory reply"

Well I guess it is.

"One more thing Hikigaya-kun , you are looking very handsome today ,did something happen."

"What are your talking woman"

"Look for yourself" suddenly she took out her phone, clicked a photo of mine and showed it to me.

"Your eyes are livelier than usual and with that faint smile you are looking quite handsome".

Well she was correct my eyes where livelier and I was smiling. Surely the effect of that match. I haven't played basketball match for ages , its certainly refreshing.

But can't afford to tell that to that woman.

"Say Hikigaya-kun something happened like Na, Like Yukino-chan confessed to you or even better you both kissed"

Man this devil.

"What are you saying Haruno, I was always this handsome and nothing of that sort happened."

"O Hikigaya-kun don't be shy , you can tell me everything"

Her teasing continued and we chatted for some time in cafe.

Now was my time to leave. So me and Haruno said our goodbye and left.

(??????? POV)

Hikigaya-kun , I am going to find everything about you just you wait.

I want to see some more of your skills, how interesting , you are so interesting Hikigaya-kun.

"Hello Watanabe-san, I need a favour from you"

"So can you send them in next 4-5 days"

"Well thank you, make sure you send those guys only".

(Kagami POV)

"Explain about the payer, how?why?"

[Okay lets do it in this way , I will ask you some questions , you just answer.]

"As bossy as ever. Okay shoot"

[First describe his appearance, like hight,physique,standing posture , just anything]

"Well he wasn't that tall , around your height ,I guess. He was lean. Cant tell if he had any muscle or not as he was wearing a full T-shirt."

[What kind of player was he? In what position he played? What's his style]

"He definitely was a great player and I still think he hasn't shown what he is capable of. Position , cant be really sure about that , just like Kuroko he don't have a fix position.

Last one is a tricky question. I really cannot say anything about his style. At the beginning he was more like Kuroko but as soon as things got tough for his team he switched to Aomine."

[Switched to Aomine, what do you mean by that]

"Before we entered the match , he was using misdirection just like Kuroko. Though it was not as good as Kuroko but it certainly was a high level skill.

Then we entered the match but he already had substituted himself . He returned in the 4th quarter and he knew his misdirection will not work on us. Thus he switched to what we can call a Aomine mode. His ball handeling was just awesome , his speed was amazing. Just awesome."

[So what do you think , can he be comparable to us or you]

"At the level he showed us i dont think. But i cannot shake off the feeling that he is a far better player than he showed"

[Then till the time you are in Chiba keep looking for him]

"I never saw you this interested in someone?"

[O you dont know. I better tell you about him]

"About who?"

[A player who was part of our team before people started calling us the generation of miracle]

"Part of GoM"

[Yes , Hikigaya Hachiman , Guy once known as the Mastermind Or The punisher or may such names but most popularly know by the name he gave himself The scum of Basketball.]

"The scum?

(Akashi continued telling Him about Hikigaya past with GoM. Who Hikigaya Hachiman was.)(8man Story from Akashi's POV will Be told in next chapter).

(8man POV)

It was monday again. As usual I went to school but whole day I was afraid about what to explain about the match to my clubmates.

Finally the school ended and I started my journey to the club.

"I will think what to explain when they will ask , for now let's leave it " I said to myself.

After reaching the door of the club I opened it and got ready to face a barrage of questions.

"Good afternoon, Hikigaya-kun" said Yukinoshita.

Huh

"Yo" I gave my greetings.

"O Hikki" said Yuigahama.

Here its start.

"How the request went Hikigaya-kun/Hikki" said both the ladies simultaneously.

"Good , they won" I gave a brief answers. Not wanting to explain any further I started to search my book. I was prepared for more questions but none came.

Looks like the are keeping there promise about not asking anything about the request. That's a relief.

Almost a week passes but none of my clubmates asked anything about the request. Well good for me.

It was a Sunday.

I returned from my evening basketball practice in the court near my home.

As I was all sweaty I went straight to shower.

While I was in the shower , I heard someone ringing the bell. O what a surprise mom came early today I thought. 'Better talk about increasing my allowance as soon as possible.'

I came out of shower put on my shorts and hanged my shirt on my shoulder.

I was half naked, so what it will only be Komachi and mom in the room ,no reason to get embarrassed.

"Hey mom I wanna talk to you about my allowances" I said while coming down from the stairs.

I didnt care to look at her l. I was simply looking at my shirt deciding whether to put it on or not.

When no reply came I turned my attention toward her

But it wasn't my mom no far from it. It was the two girls from my club and they were staring ,with a surprised expression, towards my half naked body.

"Perverts" I shouted.

"Just kidding"

"Now ladies if you quit staring then can I put my shirt on."

On realisation they removed there stare from me.

(Yukinoshita's POV)

"OMG" said Yuigahama-san

"Hey Yukinon did you knew that Hikki had such a well shaped muscular body"

"Certainly not"

I just could take my eyes of his body.

Never I expected for Hikigaya-kun to have such well shaped body.

His upper body was looking rock hard with tight muscle everywhere. He didn't have those air filled only for show muscles but the muscles you can gain only after rigorous exercise and training.

His biceps, his abs, his chest everything looked so strong.

"Now ladies if you quit staring then can I put my shirt on."Said Hikigaya-kun.

Both me and Yuigshama-san unwillingly turned our head.

We both were definitely blushing and I am sure so was Hikigaya-kun.

After some time we composed ourself and Hikigaya-kun came and sat on a chair.

(8man PoV)

"So what brings you here" I asked directly not wanting anything to be said about the half naked incident.

"Well Takao-kun came to us.." Started Yukinoshita.

"No, not gonna do" I said even before Yukinoshita could complete her sentence.

"Huh?"

"I already told them that there previous request was there first and last for me"

"But its not his request but ours" said Yuigahama.

"Its the same for me, I will not accept whether its you or Takao."

As soon as I finished my reply my sister came and and beside me. She had a smile on her face. For others it may look like a sweet smile but I can feel its real purpose. That smile was threatening me saying that try to reject them and the consequences will not be good for you.

Why the fuck my sister is siding with those two instead of me. Fuck I know is has billions of way to make me do something. Thus without wasting time and energy I said "It wont hurt to atleast listen about the request."

"Okay, you know about the team from Tokyo which came to have a match with our basketball team."

"Yes, what about them"

"Well the first match was on Friday. As you left early you probably wouldnt have heard what happened in the match."Said Yukinoshita.

"We lost the match with a score of 40-10"

"That's a awfully low score even for Sobu's Basketball team."

"Yes it is but thats not the main problem. During the match 6 of our team players were injured. Leaving only 4 players. The next match is tomorrow."

"So you want me to fill in the space for the 5th player"

"No, he said he already got his 5th player. He wants you to be their strategist and sit on the substitution bench to fill in if somebody else got injured."

Okay so they need me as a substitute. If the match passes without any injuries I will complete the result and escape from Komachi's fury. Even if somebody get injured I will simply stand in court without doing anything. And again request will be completed.

"Okay , I think I can do this much"

"Then be ready the match will be after school hours" shouted Yuigahama.

Man why is this happening to me.

"Hikigaya-kun if you get to play please give it your all. They humiliated our school in the last match don't let them do this time.".

"We will see about that when the time comes".

A/N: next chapter will have

(I) Hikigaya's past in Teiko from Akashi's POV

(II) The match between Sobu and team from a school in Tokyo


End file.
